


The Winter Teenager

by Moriartehhh



Category: Avengers, superfamily - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartehhh/pseuds/Moriartehhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life for James Stark-Rogers was rather easy. He had friends. His dad's were the most overbearing, concerned, caring parents of all time. His aunts and uncles were insane, and much too super powered, and his cousins were all the same. <br/>Needless to say, life was easy. Or at least, it was up until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Teenager

Alright, this is officially the beginning of the worst day of my life.

I know now what you're thinking. How could this perfectly normal day be the worst day of this poor kids life? Well, lemme explain it all to you. It all started with a run of the mill press conference and a toad woman.

"Mr Stark?"

"Mr Stark, is it true?"

"Your company is really making that decision?"

"Mr Stark, will this decision not harm your company?"

"Won't this cause and upset in the people?"

"Will this cause an increase in your income?"

"will you be taxing the people for this?"

"Mr Stark?"

"Mr Stark-"

"Mr Stark-"

Camera lights strobed across the conference table where the avengers sat. I wanted to flinch just thinking about what it must be like to be sitting at said table; blinding, no doubt. I sunk back into my chair, crossing my arms protectively over my chest. It wasn't like I really needed to be here anyways, no one really cared for my opinion. Suddenly, the room went quiet, causing me to peer over the rim of my sunglasses. The object of silence was none other than Captain America himself, he had stood up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I understand that you may all be a little more than concerned about the latest announcements of Stark company. However, Mr Stark is a very busy man, especially since he spends almost every waking hour of his day trying to protect the people of this city, and the people of this world. I, for one, see no reason why every decision he makes should be questioned so harshly." He boomed, his stature radiating the importance of his words. The crowd suddenly looked stricken as he sat down once more. It looked almost as if he had stolen the air right out of their lungs. Which wouldn't have been all that impressive if half the people here didn't all hate Dad with a burning passion in their soul. I smirked as none of the reporters dared raise their hand afterwards. Dad appeared to be smirking as well, his signature goatee looking darker amongst the camera flashes. Then again, he had always enjoyed when he had a crowd bending to his will. For as long as I could remember my father had always had too much fun 'playing around' with crowds of his 'all adoring fans'. However, his smirk was very short lived, as slowly a hand raised out of the sea of cameras. I fought the urge to crane my neck to see who the brave reporter was. It appeared as though the rest of the room was just as flabbergasted as I was, everyone was now staring at the sole reporter.

"Um, yes?" Dad cleared his throat, pointing towards the fearless offender. "You in the blouse, thing." He pointed out towards the hand in the crowd.

Steadily, a petite woman stood up. She wasn't really anything special, this woman. She had on the typical woman's pantsuit, with her dark hair pulled back into a typical bun. Her hair almost appeared greasy from my angle, the sheen of camera flash giving it an oily appearance. She was a small woman, but rather...compact. She almost held the look of a common pond toad. All in all, there was nothing special about this woman. However, the whole room seemed mesmerized by her. Her every move seemed calculated to me, as if she was doing anything she could to hold the attention of every last person in this room. Her eyes scanned the seats around her, almost as if daring anyone to speak out against her. Then, she squared her shoulders and spoke.

"Mr Stark. I am a representative of Oscorp. I am one of the chief board members, and have come today because we have recently noticed something suspicious amongst your...company." She droned, the room obviously turning sour at the mention of the notorious Oscorp. When no one spoke up in opposition, she continued on. "It has recently come to our attention that there is a child in your care who is unspoken for. Is this true?"

The attention of the room flipped onto the man in question instantly, all awaiting his response. The whole table of Avengers seemed almost taken aback by the question, as if it was the last thing they were expecting.

"I fail to see, Miss, how that is relevant." Dad responded slowly, his eyebrows knitting together.

"I fail to see, Mr Stark, how it is not relevant." She sneered, her cheerful expression never breaking. "There are children in your care, of course. These are the children of the avengers, and everyone is spoken for and represented by a parental guardian. There is one child, however, that has no parental representation." Her tone was filled with malice, a look of pure hatred aimed solely at Dad. I watched as Dad seemed to go through a whole mental list of ways he could respond, yet he did not verbalize any of them.

"How is that your concern?" Pops questioned, looking totally confused.

"It is my concern, because if this child has no parental guardian then, by default, he is a ward of the state. He belongs in an orphanage." She responded innocently, her words piercing my heart with ice. I felt like there was a lump in my throat that I couldn't breathe past no matter how hard I tried.

"Pray tell, Miss, as to what child you are referring." Dad spoke slowly, an edge of nervous fear underlying his usually confident voice.

"One James Buchanan." She smirked, I felt my blood boil, wishing I could leap forward and kill her right there for even saying what she was. This was a trap, it was a trap set by Oscorp in order to try and weasel out the truth in front of a whole crowd of people; live. "In fact, Mr Stark, it looks as though the boy does not even have a last name, nor could any of us get our hands on his birth certificate. If I didn't know any better, I would say that this child has been kept secret for quite some time. There's no sign of adoption, nothing. The only option I see is for the boy to be taken as ward of the state, and away from you-"

"No!" Dad choked out, his facade slipping. Yet, he seemed to regret his outburst instantly, as it put a twisted smile on the woman's face.

"And why not? He seems to be without a parental guardian." I gripped the edge of the table, hearing it creak oh so slightly. My eyes scanned the room desperately looking for anyway that I could escape.

"He does." Pops voice suddenly thundered. I nearly blanched, looking around and up at my father who now seemed dead set on something.

"Oh, and whom would they be?" She was winning, they were falling into her trap. They were letting her win.

"His biological parents."

"His-...biological parents....? Surely you understand, Mr Rogers. There are no parents listed, as far as we know they're dead, or they may have abandoned him."

"They have done no such thing." Dad interjected, an angry look on his face. There was pure fury alight in his eyes.

"Then whom, are they?" She snarled. I bit down on my bottom lip. I had always wondered what would happen if the secret came out, it wasn't that I wanted the extra attention. It just would have been easier if I could actually interact with my cousins at school, instead of pretending I don't know the 'glorious children of the avengers'. I had to keep myself safe, that's what dad and pops would always say, but it still would have been nice to be able to be their friend outside of the house. Plus, if any of dad or pops enemies found out they might try to capture me to get to them. So, I understood their decision to keep me secret, but I had always wondered what it would be like if I wasn't. It looked like I was about to find out.

"Me." Dad suddenly said stiffly. The whole room seeming to take a sharp intake of breath at this news. "I'm his father."

"Just you, Mr Stark? Doesn't it usually require second party as well? Possibly one with the opposite genitalia." She asked sweetly.

"Me. He's mine as well." Pops spoke up, meeting her gaze with a look of refrained hatred.

"You? Oh, but captain you aren't a woman." She joked, chuckling at her own humor. "Are you two romantically involved?"

"Yes." Dad mumbled, "there is definitely romantic involvement between my husband and I." Every camera in the room was flashing now, the news of the mighty iron man being married to the captain was simply too much for them.

"You mean to say that you and Mr Rogers are married?"

"Yes, that is what I mean to say."

"Then how was the child born? Who is his mother?" Once more the table went silent. I felt something constrict in my throat. She wouldn't come forward, she didn't have to,

"I." A small voice came from the far right of the table. All heads whirled to look captivatingly at the woman. The Black widow; Natasha Romanov.

"You gave birth to this child?" She asked.

"You have no right to ask that-" dad started, looking about ready to strangle the woman himself.

"Stark, it's alright." Natasha interrupted, before looking back to address the vile woman. "I did give birth to him."

"You were a surrogate?"

"Yes. I was." Natasha whispered.

"So, this child is the product of a homosexual experiment?" That was it, I pushed back my chair and silently slipped from the room. I knew the conference would continue, but I refused to be there for the rest of it. I didn't need to be arrested for murder today, and if I continued to be in that woman's presence I would have been. I just needed some fresh air for a bit. Little did I know, a little bit was going to he much longer.

So, yeah. My name is James Buchanan Stark-Rogers, and this is the start to perhaps the worst day of my life.


End file.
